Après la guerre
by EriaCl
Summary: Hermione, ses pensées, sa solitude... après la guerre.


Les mots s'entrechoquaient, tapaient et bousculaient tout sur leurs passages. Ils s'alignaient, prenaient forme et vie dans les pages blanches dont ils se nourrissaient. Ils les noircissaient, ces pages blanches, froides, vides, impersonnelles et terrifiantes. Il fallait qu'elle remplisse ces pages, qu'elle les griffonne, il fallait que ces pages soient noires d'encre, à n'en plus pouvoir, à ce que son poignent tombe raide le long de son bras d'avoir trop écrit. Trop n'est jamais suffisant. Ces pages devaient ressembler à un ciel étoilé, noir avec de petites pointes blanches qui clignotaient ci et là. De minuscules pointes blanches, si petites que l'on devrait plisser l'œil pour les apercevoir nettement.

C'était ce qui rythmait ses journées désormais. Bien sûr, l'écriture et le besoin d'apprendre toujours plus avaient toujours tenu une grande place dans sa vie, elle avait toujours eu ce besoin de s'enrichir intellectuellement, de combler un vide. Vide qui persistait, qui devenait de plus en plus imposant au fil des années. A l'heure actuelle, ce vide prenait une telle place qu'elle se sentait au bord du gouffre, prête à se laisser submerger à n'importe quel moment. Mais elle n'en avait pas le droit, on ne lui pardonnerait pas. Trop de pertes, trop de morts, trop de deuil pour qu'elle se permette de se laisser aller, elle n'avait pas le droit d'infliger ça aux autres. Elle devait penser à eux avant de penser à elle. Comme toujours.

Mais qui pensait à elle ? Elle était seule, malheureuse, enfermée nuit et jour dans sa chambre au 2e étage, noircissant des pages que personne ne lirait, fort heureusement pour elle. Elle avait toujours été d'une main secourable pour tout le monde, elle avait toujours pris sur elle pour ne pas se laisser submerger par ses émotions, même si tout le monde la croyait trop sensible. En vérité, elle l'était beaucoup plus qu'elle ne le laissait paraitre. Mais elle se taisait, supportant les morts, les mots, les gestes qui blessaient, qui la frappaient en plein cœur. Chaque jour on remuait ce couteau dans la plaie profonde et béante et on semblait se moquer des conséquences. Parce qu'on se moquait delle. De ses sentiments, de ses envies, de ses peurs profondes et même des traumatismes que ça avait engendrés en elle. Elle était en vie et cela convenait à tout le monde visiblement. Peut-être que cela aurait dû lui suffire également. Elle faisait semblant et si au début elle avait été une joueuse médiocre, elle pouvait aujourd'hui se félicitait de son jeu plus que convaincant. Ce n'était pas à proprement parler un mensonge, puisque personne ne lui demandait vraiment comment elle allait. Cette question était si banalisée aujourd'hui qu'elle en avait perdu tout son sens. C'était par politesse, par courtoisie. Jamais par réel intérêt. Pas dans son cas tout du moins. Après tout, ce n'était pas elle qui avait vécu le pire. Ce n'était pas elle qui avait perdu ses parents, son parrain, son mentor et qui avait vaincu Voldemort. Ce n'était pas elle l'élue, la Survivante, ce n'était pas elle qui avait portait ce fardeau. Pourquoi se plaindrait-elle ? Elle n'avait pas perdu un de ses frères dans la bataille, n'avait pas tremblé nuit et jour pour sa famille durant de longs mois, perdus au milieu de nulle part. Elle n'avait pas vu sa famille se dissoudre en perdant un de leurs membres à peine avait-elle été enfin réunie. Elle n'avait rien vécu de tout ça, alors de quoi pouvait-elle se plaindre ? Elle entendait les soupirs exaspérés lorsqu'elle tentait d'exprimer sa peine, elle voyait les regards foudroyants lorsqu'elle se perdait dans ses penses et que son sourire disparait de son visage. Elle voyait et entendait tout ça.

Mais eux, ils ne voyaient et entendaient rien. Ni la peine qui la rongeait d'avoir perdu des amis, ni la douleur qui imprégnait son corps, ni les cicatrices qui parcouraient sa peau, ni son cœur ébranlé de ces dernières années. Elle avait tout vécu, en retrait mais elle était là derrière, supportant les coups, relevant les blessés, soignant les plaies. Elle avait pleuré les mêmes morts queux. Elle aussi avait sacrifié sa famille, elle aussi avant tout abandonné derrière elle avant de partir. Elle aussi avait tout à perdre, à la différence deux, elle n'avait rien à y gagner. Malgré ça, elle avait aidé du mieux qu'elle pouvait en mettant son abondante culture au service de ses amis, formatant les plans avec eux, participant aux batailles. Elle n'avait jamais hésité à tout donner pour eux, parce qu'il était normal pour elle d'aider quand on croyait en la justesse de la cause et quand on aimait ceux que l'on aidait. Elle aimait, elle donnait, elle sacrifiait sans rien attendre en retour. C'est ce dont elle avait aimé se convaincre durant ces sept années. Force était de constater que cela était faux. Aujourd'hui que tout ça était terminé, elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Ni Ron, ni Harry ne pouvait la comprendre. Ni même n'essayer. Elle se sentait abandonné.

Chacun avait plus ou moins réussi à se reconstruire après cette guerre. Si certains n'étaient pas totalement guéris - rien de plus normal - le processus était néanmoins en marche, ils étaient sur la bonne voie. Hermione n'était ni sur la bonne voie, ni sur la mauvaise, ni proche, ni loin, ni ici, ni ailleurs. Hermione n'était nulle part, elle était perdue, en marge.

Elle avait mis pas moins de sept ans à construire sa relation avec Ron et quand enfin, elle pensait pouvoir être pleinement elle en étant pleinement avec lui, il lui avait dit qu'il préférait qu'il reste ami. Qu'elle était comme une sœur et qu'il avait déjà perdu un frère alors la perdre en tant que sœur, il ne l'aurait pas supporté. Hermione se souvenait qu'il lui avait dit ça avec un sourire bienveillant, le même sourire qu'elle avait déjà vu d'innombrables fois sur Harry lorsqu'il la regardait. Hermione avait hoché la tête, balbutié un vague « je comprends » et avait quitté la pièce, brisée en mille morceaux.

Harry, qui avait crié à qui voulait bien l'entendre qu'Hermione était comme sa sœur, qu'il ne serait jamais arrivé en rien sans elle avait fini par la délaissé pour profiter pleinement de Ginny. Comment lui en vouloir ? Ils s'aimaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour gâcher ces précieux moments. Mais la soudaine révélation de Harry avait projetait Hermione loin derrière lui, oubliant les moments où elle était la seule à l'aider.

Plus personne n'était là pour elle. C'est pourquoi elle passait ses journées et ses nuits enfermée dans sa chambre, à écrire, encore, toujours. Elle écrivait pour ne plus penser, elle écrivait pour se libérer. Quand son poignet n'en pouvait plus d'avoir tant manipulé, elle prenait un livre et s'enrichissait davantage. Elle buvait les paroles de ces illustres objets. Elle n'en avait jamais assez. Quand elle reprenait vie et qu'elle descendait manger avec les autres, elle entendait une fois encore les sarcasmes de ses amis. « Miss je-sais-tout » était leur surnom favori.

Hermione s'imaginait qu'ils ne saisissaient pas l'ignoble douleur que ces quatre mots lui infligeaient. Hermione ne relevait cependant plus leurs paroles. Elle s'enfermait une fois de plus dans son mutisme, dans sa solitude.

Longtemps elle se demanda ce qui c'était passé pour qu'elle en arrive là. A quel moment ça avait foiré, si un évènement particulier avait été déterminant pour la suite de sa vie. Peut-être est-ce elle-même qui avait tout compromis ? Sans doute. Elle ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

Un soir parmi les autres, Hermione se leva de son lit et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle fit couler un bain d'eau bouillante. Elle se déshabilla et plongea son corps glacé et nu dans l'eau brulante. Sa peau rougit à ce contact et la baignoire déborda lorsqu'elle fut totalement immergée dedans. Hermione poussa un long soupire, ferma les yeux. Elle n'essaya pas cette fois ci de se retenir et ce fut de petites larmes, timides qui coulèrent le long de ses joues avant de mourir dans le coin de ses lèvres. Dans sa tête, des milliers de souvenirs défilaient, des sourires, des éclats de rires, des moments heureux. Puis les souvenirs de ces dernières semaines succédèrent aux belles images et le mince sourire d'Hermione s'effaça brutalement. Son corps se mit à trembler, oubliant la température de l'eau dans lequel il baignait. Elle fut prise de nausées. Ses larmes redoublèrent de plus belles et dans un dernier soupire, Hermione plongea la tête sous l'eau, faisant disparaitre aux yeux du monde tout ce qui restait d'elle.


End file.
